Lost Puppy
by doodlekiss
Summary: Kisame finds a homeless girl and decides to bring her home. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what to do with her, so he dumps her on Hidan. How will Hidan handle her? Could he possibly *dramatic music* find her attractive? Please R&R! :D Rated T for Hidan and his naughty language :P
1. Lost Puppy

**Ello! This is my first story on this archive..Eep I'm so excited! Erm, if you could maybe just review? Cuz' that would be awesome :3**

**!Fair warning! contains a slightly OOC Hidan. Okay maybe a bit more than slightly. :P**

**Okay on with the story!**

**(~^_^)~**

Akemi sat on the ground and watched people pass by her. Most of them gave her looks of disgust or simply ignored her. She pulled a loaf of bread from a tattered bag at her side and began to nibble at it timidly. Every so often she would look up and see someone divert their eyes somewhere else and keep walking, acting as if thy weren't watching her.

Night fell quickly, covering the town in blanket of darkness. Akemi retreated slightly into the alleyway and bundled herself deeper into her scruffy coat. She smoothed her hair and watched the noodle shop across the shop close for the night. Akemi sighed and watched the nice girl who gave her noodles every once in a while switch off the lights and head home. 'What is it like to go back to a house and relax? I want a warm home, too..' Akemi bit her lip and leaned into the wall, thinking about a home and a family of her own.

The sound of light but slow footsteps sauntering down the alley made her head snap to attention, eyes buldging and fingers fumbling for her bag. She rushed to her feet, ready to defend herself, but was caught off gaurd by the noise halting. Akemi turned slowly to see a rather tall man looking at her, his head cocked and a small smile dancing on his lips. She eyed a rather large structure strapped to his back and panicked slightly.

"Wha-what do you want?" she squeaked. The man's smile grew wider.

"Well, I was headed home when you popped out of nowhere. I should be asking you that, souldn't I?" Then he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her ribs. Akemi wriggled but her held her tightly. "My, you're quite the stick aren't you?" he smirked.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"Jumpy, too," he added.

"Who are you!?" The man shook his head and pulled her up against him.

"You ask a lot of questions." He tugged her slightly and threw her over his shoulder. Akemi tried to prtest but the man rest his hand on her butt, making her blush and lose her words.

He turned the corner and started skippig lightly. "I can tell we're going to have fun with you!"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"What the fuck, Kisame! Who the fuck is that?!" the tall man dropped Akemi on the ground and looked at the other with an innocent gaze.

"She was cold and starving. Look at her!" He lifted Akemi's shirt, much to her distaste, and exposed her thin and brusied body. "See, Hidan, she's pitiful!"

"Yeah, and worthless! Jashin-damnit, Kisame, you fucking idiot!" He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. Akemi glanced up and nearly fell backwards. Kisame looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're..You're blue!" she exclaimed quitely, pointing at his skin. The silver-haired man groaned.

"Great! She's a dumb bitch, too!" He turned towards Kisame and growled. "Look, dumbass, this stays between us. Pein CANNOT find out!"

"Hidan, chill out." Kisame started trotting down the hall. "She can stay in your room!" Before Hidan could respond, he was gone, leaving Hidan alone. With..whatever-her-face-was. He cursed and shot a glare at the small frame crumpled on his floor.

"Do you even have a name?" he snarled.

"A-akemi.."

"No, I don't like that. I'm calling you bitch. Get up, bitch." She forced herself to her feet, afraid of Hidan and his threatning tone. This was most deffinitly not the home or family she dreamed of having.

Hidan led her down a hallway, shoving her forward. Akemi could only mamage a soft squeak in protest. He hissed at her to be quiet. He stopped infront of door with a strange symbol painted on it. He pushed it open and shoved her inside. Akemi did everything in her power not to scream.

Blood splattered the black walls and floor. That symbol was drawn on the floor, as well, where a puddle of blood dried in the cold air. Hidan pointed to the far corner.

"Go sit or whatever." He sighed again and flattened himself out on a seriously fluffy-looking bed. Akemi whimpered and pressed her back against the wall. She stared at the blood on the floor and wrung her hands.

"What are you going to do with me?" Her question earned her a long stare from Hidan. he pushed himself upright and examined her carefully, lingering on her breasts.

"Whatever the fuck I want, bitch," he smirked. He made his way to her, catching her chin and forcing her to look at him. A flash of fear passed through her eyes, making Hidan blink. He loosened his grip on her slightly, furrowing his brow. Akemi waited for him to rip off her clothes or something, but he just kept looking at her. She began to squirm and cry.

"Please, don't kill me! I d-didn't do anyth-thing!" Akemi's lips trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks. Hidan twitched, something inside him clicking. For some reason he didn't fully understand, he wrapped his arms around her frail body, picking her up off the ground and carrying her to his bed. He frowned and wiped a tear from her face, tossing a blanket over her. Akemi gripped the blanket, shocked. She looked at him with big eyes and started to speak.

"Hi-"

"Shut up, bitch," he said before plopping donw next to her and rolling over so his back faced her. He mumbled something and pulled the covers over himself. "Just go to sleep, okay dumbass?"

Akemi pulled the blanket up to her mouth and felt the soft fabric on her lips. She snuggled into the warmth and stared at the ceiling.

Well, this certainly was unexpected.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**What did you guys think? Is it okay? Please let me know! I'm a little nervous about this being my first story here, so not too much hate, okay? :)**


	2. Fishy Fishy

**Hey there! Thanks for the nice comments :D made my day! Glad you guys liked it! And thanks SkittyPuffPuff, you can totally call me doodle :)**

***smacks my laptop* on with the story, my steed!**

**(~^_^)~**

Akemi awoke to a set of purple eyes staring at her intently. She blinked slowly and turned to yawn, stretching out her arm and rubbing Hidan's hair gently. He grunted. The noise instantly woke her up and forced her to retract her arm. She shot out of the bed, bolting to the opposite wall and pressing into it with all her might.

"I-i'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to, just please, oh god please, don't kill me!" Akemi sank to the ground and hugged her knees, watching Hidan and waiting for him to scream or hurt her.

Hidan rolled onto his back. "Shut up, bitch." He sighed and rolled over the edge of the bed, flopping onto the floor with an 'umph'. Akemi's breath hitched slightly, her cheeks heating up as she watched him stick his butt in the air and stagger to his feet. She turned a bright red as Hidan turned and stretched his arms, his muscles rippling. He slipped on a funny looking robe of some sort and made his way to the door. He paused and turned, rubbing sleep out of his eye as he looked her over again. Hidan stooped down and grabbed her face. Akemi squealed softly but was instantly quieted by Hidan's hand ruffling her dirty brown hair. He smirked and stood again, exiting the room and leaving her extremely confused. 'He sounded so mean last night, why isn't he now?' Akemi thought to herself.

An unfamiliar voice called down the hall. "Hey, Hidan! You haven't swore once yet! You feeling okay?"

"Eh, fuck off, Sasori!" shouted back a slightly irritated Hidan. The man called Sasori chuckled and paced down the hall leisurely after Hidan.

"That's better," he said, patting Hidan on the back with a loud smack.

"Hey! Fucking touch me again and-and-I'll fucking kill you, you little shit!" Sasori only grunted in reply. Their voices faded and Akemi sighed. Her stomach growled obnoxiously causing her to clutch it and groan.

"I'm so hungry.." she mumbled, resting her head against the wall.

The door opened abruptly and a blue head poked around the corner, almost causing Akemi to have a heart attack.

"Hey. I thought you might be hungry," Kisame gestured to the plate he held in his hand, "so I brought you some food." He stepped inside the room, shutting the door and setting the plate in front of her.

"Um, thanks.." Akemi started down at the fish twitching on her plate.

"I wasn't sure what you eat usually so.." There was an awkward silence between them. Kisame scratched his head and gripped his sword out of habit. Akemi looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"That's really nice of you to bring me this.." she hummed softly. The words dripped off her lips like honey. She looked tattered and beaten but her voice was soft and sweet, and her eyes glistened a pretty golden hue. Kisame grinned and puffed his chest.

"It was no problem!" He looked down and his face faltered as his gaze connected with hers. "You..You have really pretty eyes," Kisame smiled wider and scratched his head again.

Akemi giggled, "You too. They're very _striking_." Kisame beamed at her comment. He pointed his chin up and winked.

"Yeah, I've made girls faint with these eyes!" They laughed for a moment before calming down again. "But, I have to go. See you later, um.."

"Akemi."

"Right. See you later, Akemi." She waved to him as he stepped back out. Akemi's stomach growled again and she remembered the plate he had brought her.

"Oh..Right.." Akemi poked the fish nervously and it's gills flexed. It's mouth opened and closed rapidly.

_'Help me! Please, strange creature, help me!'_ Akemi imagined it speaking to her. She frowned and continued to look at it, not exactly sure what she would do. She'd never really eaten fish before. Akemi shrugged and picked it up gently, bringing it closer to her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at its smell, but still nervously brought her teeth on it.

_'Hey! That hurt!'_

"Ack! You taste awful! How am I even supposed to eat you with all these scales?!" Akemi sighed and put the fish down again. "This is pointless," she huffed.

_'You know you could at least TRY to help me!'_

"Eh, shut up! Oh, why the hell am I talking to fish anyways?" Akemi snapped.

_'Wow, that really hurts! Fish have feelings too, you know.._' Akemi waved off the fish and rose to her feet. what was she supposed to do all day? She had a strong feeling that leaving this room was a bad idea, and so was touching hidan's stuff. She would have to be creative. VERY creative.

_'Eeh! Please, creature! I'm dying!'_ Akemi turned to the fish. She had a devious glint in her eye. The fish gasped a few more times and went still. Akemi poked it, and, getting no response, picked it up and started playing with it.

She must have been crouched on the floor, messing with a dead fish for hours, because when she looked up the room was dark and footsteps started lumbering down the hall, doors being opened and shut hastily, and bed springs creaked as heavy bodies collapsed on top of them. Akemi heard a loud voice shout at someone, cursing and throwing insults. She rushed to her feet and hid behind the bed, not wanting to risk getting seen.

Hidan burst into the room, slamming the door behind him and exclaiming rather loudly, "Jashin-damnit, it fucking stinks in here!"

"Quit whining, Hidan!" someone yelled down the hall. Akemi poked her head over the bed slightly, raising the fish up for him to see.

"S-sorry," she squeaked. Hidan sighed and pulled it from her hands, flopping it around a bit and mumbling.

"Fucking Kisame."

"He brought it for me to eat but.."

"He's an idiot," Hidan said, throwing the fish behind him. "He should know by now we can't eat fish like that." Hidan's head snapped up. "Wait, then that means you haven't eaten all day, have you?"

Akemi's stomach rumbled audibly in response. Hidan shook his head and told her to wait. He stepped out for a few minutes and came back with deli ham, carrots, a potato and a chunk of bread. Akemi picked up the potato and giggled slightly.

"Uh, thanks, Hidan," she said, smiling up at him. He was about to brush her off but stuttered slightly when he saw her bright eyes crinkle into a gleeful smile as she munched on a carrot.

"Erm, yeah, don't mention it.." He shook his head and fell onto the bed, blowing out a puff of air and curling up slightly.

Akemi scratched her head and continued to eat quietly. 'Funny, Kisame acted the same way when he looked at me earlier,' she thought to herself. Akemi finished her food and stood, suddenly faced with a problem.

"Um, Hidan?" He grunted. "Where do you want me to sleep?" There was a long pause and Akemi swore Hidan stopped breathing. When he turned over to face her, his cheeks were a cute shade of pink.

"With.. me, I guess. Unless you don't want to!" Hidan rushed the last part, turning a darker shade of pink. Akemi grinned and jumped into bed next to him. She wrapped her thin arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"No, I'm fine with this. Thanks, Hidan." Hidan sat still, shocked. Why was he letting her touch him? Why did his skin tingle where her arms were?

"O-oh.." he gasped lightly. Akemi released her arms from him and he couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed. She curled under the covers and scooted to the edge of the bed, giving him some space. Hidan laid back, pulling the covers over him, too. He looked at the ceiling for a while till he heard her snoring softly.

Curiosity crept up on him, causing him to turn his head and watch her sleeping frame. He reached out his arm slowly and brushed his fingertips over her soft skin. He shuddered and pulled his arm back, stopping himself from touching..anything else. What was going on with him?

Hidan didn't sleep much that night.

**(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)**

**Eh? Whatcha think? Oh, Hidan! He's so confused! ;D Dis why I love him!**


	3. Showers

**Howdy! Sorta eventful chapter. Heads up: Hidan being an idiot and such ahead :P**

**(~^_^)~**

Hidan was stirred from his slumber by a small hand shaking his shoulder gently. He batted at the hand and mumbled a few curses before rolling over and hooking his large arms around the tiny girl next to him. She sniffed and tried to wriggle free.

"Hidan, please, I have to pee!" whined Akemi helplessly. Hidan cracked an eye open and studied his surroundings for a brief moment before realizing his face was pressed firmly against her breasts. He instantly let go and jumped out of bed, extremely embarrassed.

"W-what?" he asked, combing his hair like nothing happened.

"I have to pee.." Akemi lowered her head and sighed, her cheeks red. Hidan blinked a few times and nodded slowly.

"And?" Hidan scrunched his face up, not really catching on to her dilemma.

"Hidan! Where's the damn bathroom!?" Akemi yelled in frustration. Hidan lept forward, covering her mouth with his hand. He tried to speak but was inturrupted by a firm knock on his door. It burst open and an extremely excited man jumped in. His face was covered by an orange mask, and the only hole was a small slit for his eye.

"Tobi was supposed to-" The bubbly man stopped mid sentence, focusing his gaze on the terrified girl sitting in Hidan's bed. "Hidan-sama, there's a girl on your bed."

Hidan's eyes widened. 'Follow my lead,' he mouth to Akemi before standing tall and putting on a smirk. "You're just now noticing her? Damn, Tobi, we fucking went at it all last night! We thought we woke all you assholes up!" Hidan nudged Akemi with his elbow. "She's a screamer."

"Oh. Hi, Hidan-sama's girlfriend!" tobi waved at her and tilted his head in a childish grin. Akemi gave a small wave in return and glared at Hidan as discreetly as she could. She nearly busrt out laughing when she saw his angry and flustered face.

"She's not my fucking girlfrind, Jashin-damnit. Now what the hell did you want?" snapped Hidan. Tobi nodded his head and thought for a second.

"Uh..Oh, Kakazu wanted to talk to you about the water bill, I think." Tobi saluted him, waved again to Akemi and skipped out the room. Hidan huffed slightly and turned on his heel.

"You're NOT my girlfriend," he said, his nostrils flairing.

"That's great, but seriously, I have to pee." Akemi stood and waited for him to show her or at least point her in the right direction. Hidan grabbed her elbow and pulled her a few feet. Akemi shrugged him off and threw her arms over his shoulders. "Carry me," she said simply in her sweetest voice possible. Hidan groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Please, Hidan-sama?" Akemi giggled and stroked his hair gently. He sighed and hosited her up onto his back, wrapping her tiny legs around his waist.

"Why the fuck am I doing this.." he muttered. Akemi brushed her hand over his lips.

"Language, Hidan!" she said teasingly. Hidan grunted and headed down the hall. Halfway there a voice shouted to them.

"Hey! Tobi said you had a girlfriend! Is that her, un?" Hidan turned, his face like a tomato. Akemi could have sworn she felt him trembling in anger, or maybe just embarrassment.

"SHE IS NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed, nearly dropping her. Akemi narrowed her eyes at the girl..man..it running after them. Girl/man/it's blonde hair swished in front of it's face and bobbed in a ponytail high on it's head.

"She has pretty hair," commented Akemi, deciding she was in fact a she. The mystery woman halted suddenly, cheeks turning red.

"I'm a fucking guy! Is it really that hard to tell?!" Akemi whispered a soft 'oh', causing Hidan to chuckle.

"Obvoiusly, it is." Hidan turned and continued walking. Akemi giggled as she bounced with every large step he took. Hidan blushed slightly at the feeling of her body rubbing against his.

"So..Is she your girlfriend?" called the man who's name Akemi didn't know.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, NO!" screamed Hidan. For a moment, Akemi thought he was going to throw her into the wall out of frustration. She felt his hands twitch on her legs and it shot a spike of fear through her.

"Hey, hey," she laughed, petting his hair gently again, "calm down!" This semed to help the furious Jashinist slightly. His shoulders sagged and he sighed, hoisting her higher on his hips.

Hidan nudged a door open and set her down. She smiled and waited for a moment. "Unless you're coming in with me, I would appreciate you turning around or something," said Akemi, rubbing the back of her head. Hidan blushed slightly and turned around, leaning his back against the wall. He heard the door click closed and stood in silence for a moment.

"So.." he began, "how old are you?"

"Hidan, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Hidan smacked his forehead and cursed to himself. 'Smooth.' The toilet flushed and the door opened. Akemi was beaming; she pointed to the shower.

"What about it?" Hidan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I want to use it. Look at me! I'm filthy!" And then, for some reason Hidan didn't quite know, Akemi began pulling off her clothes till she was standing in her underwear alone. She had her arms crossed over her chest protectively, looking at Hidan with a sweet gaze. She rubbed her skins softly. "Filthy," she repeated quietly.

"I-I can show you how to use it if you want?" Akemi bobbed her head in excitement. "Um, right.. Stay here. And lock the door! I'll be right back!"

Hidan ran off to his room, searching around for any spare clothes she could change into. He hastily ripped open a drawer and pulled out a rather large pair of boxers and sleeveless t-shirt he used when he worked out. 'This'll have to do,' he thought, bunching the clothes in his fist and running back to Akemi.

"Akemi, open up." The door swung open and Akemi beamed up at him, her eyes glistening. She squealed and hugged him. Hidan coughed nervously as her bare breasts pushed against him. "Yeah, yeah," he said, looking away as he pushed her off. Hidan dropped the clothes on the floor and pulled his pants off so he was only in his boxers.

"I've never taken an actual shower before! This is so cool!" Akemi latched her arms around his middle as he bent down and started the water. He stood back up and gestured to the shower.

"Well, go ahead." Akemi bolted in, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. She smiled as the water ran over head, trickling down her sides and to her feet.

"This is amazing!" she shouted happily. Suddenly, Hidan was looking at her face. She turned around. And her arms were at her sides..

Hidan grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around, fumbling with the shampoo bottle. He squeezed some out onto her hand and told her to put it in her hair. She did as he said, and Hidan began scrubbing her scalp with his fingertips slowly. Akemi groaned and tilted her head back, her smile stretching wide across her face.

"You never answered my question," he said awkwardly, running his hands through her hair gently.

"What was it again?" Akemi reached up and pulled his hands from her hair, turning and wrapping his arms around her into a force hug. She sighed and danced her fingers over his skin, making tiny designs over his body. Hidan smiled against himself and continued to rinse out her hair as she leaned into him and drew on his skin.

"How old are you?" Akemi thought for a moment. She frowned and counted back on her fingers before huffing a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not sure, but I think 24." Hidan nodded slowly and scratched his head. He reached down and turned the water off, grabbing a towel and shoving it between them.

"Here. Dry off and change into these," said Hidan, pointing to the pile of clothes he had brought. Akemi nodded and smiled, wringing out her hair and stepping out of the shower. Without any warning, Akemi was pulling off her underwear. Hidan turned on his heel, smacking his forehead.

"Fuck, girl! Don't you have any shame?" he shouted, feeling a growing warm sensation in his boxers.

"No! I don't have a reason to have any." Akemi laughed as she watched Hidan run away rather awkwardly. Just as she slipped into a pair of Hidan's boxers and hooked her bra, Kisame walked by the open door.

"Akemi! What are you doing out here?" he whispered quickly, reaching for her arm. Akemi shrugged him off.

"Nice to see you, too." She paused to tug on a shirt before continuing. "The rest of the guys found out because of, um, Tobi? Anyways, Hidan fixed it by saying I was his girlfriend or something to that manor."

Kisame just stared, trying not to notice how some water was still beaded on her skin.

"Okay," Akemi patted his arm and gathered her clothes, "I'm off. See you later, Kisame."

Akemi came to Hidan's room to find the door locked. She knocked lightly. "Hidan? It's me, open up."

"Don't fucking touch that door!" Hidan yelled back, causing Akemi to back up slightly, sliding down the wall and sighing. She crossed her legs and hugged her dirty clothes to her chest, sniffing them slightly. She wrikled her nose.

"Gross.." she whispered.

Meanwhile, Hidan paced the room frantically, whispering to himself.

"Old people, flowers, Tobi, weakness, FUCK, WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" He grabbed his hair and smacked his knuckles on his skull. "ORANGE!" Hidan sucked in a deep breath. He looked down and sighed in relief. Hidan sauntered to the door and swung it open to see a very concerned and confused Akemi looking up at him from the ground.

"What was that about?" she asked, pushing her self up and brushing past him.

"Oh, that? Nothing, it's fine."

"Um, if you say so. Hey, I'm a little hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Akemi cocked her head, hooking her fingers in the boxers around her hips and dragging them down a bit. Hidan gulped, seeing the gentle slope of her hips, pointing down like arrows.

"Yeah, sure.. Come on, let's go." Hidan motioned down the hall. Akemi jumped on his back again and hooked her legs around him.

"Yay! Thank you, Hidan!"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Question: Can Dei-kun's hand grow a mustache? o.o**

**Oh, and yes, I made Hidan's turn-off word orange because I can. humph.**

**Hope you guys liked! Tell me what you thought! See you next time :D**


	4. Kakazu the Ahole

**Hey there! Sorry for the delay, I got a bit sidetracked :P Also: I looked up pitures of Kakazu and I found this cute one with him and Hidan and I was like, 'ohmigod, I have to show everyone this it's adorable!' and then I realized what exactly was going on..**

**Let's just say, it was an awkward moment with Mom o.o**

**(~^_^)~**

Hidan lifted Akemi higher on his hips with a groan and trotted down the hallway. He burst into the dining room and jabbed his finger at the girl on his back. Heads snapped up, directing their gaze at the two standing in the doorway.

"Morning, bitches. This is my girlfriend." Tobi jumped from his chair and exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at the blushing Akemi on Hidan's back.

"I knew it!" he shouted happily. A strange plant man reached up and yanked the childish man back down, seaming Tobi's shoulder into the chair in the process. Tobi whimpered and shut up, returning to his cereal.

A tall and lanky girl with striking blue hair waltzed into the room. "So?" she said, picking up a strand of Akemi's hair and twirling around her finger, "What's her name?" Hidan slipped her off his back, setting her down and hooking her under his arm.

"Akemi." Almost everyone was crowding around them. Questions were being thrown at Hidan mostly, occasionally at her. The majority of them were about how he hadn't managed to scare Akemi off by now. Akemi sunk down and skirted away, walking up to a man with green eyes and stitches all over. She sat down and boldly plucked a piece of bacon off his plate. He didn't seem to notice.

"Hello," she started, waving her hand and smiling. His eyes flicked to her briefly and he grunted.

"You aren't his girlfriend." Akemi blushed at his statement. She grabbed her shirt and fiddled with the edge slightly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because," the man sneered and turned his piercing gaze to her again, narrowing his eyes in distaste, "Hidan doesn't get girlfriends. He fucks them and then they're gone. You're just his whore. Now," he paused and snatched the remaining bacon from her hand, "how right am I?"

"Not at all. Hidan's not like that. He..He saved me." This small cluster of words seemed to catch the mans attention. His head snapped to her and he glared.

"How do you mean?"

"I was starving and homeless. He let me stay with him. And now.. I guess we have something." Akemi laughed, "But, honestly, I'm surprised he would admit it to all of you." Akemi smiled and thought for a moment. "Oh, and who are you?"

The man bubbled silently, anger shifting over his face. "He took you in?! Does he even care about how much money this is going to cost!?"

Akemi placed her hand gently on his arm. "Mister, calm down!"

"Don't call me mister!" he snapped, shrugging her off and continuing to fume.

"Well what am I supposed to call you?" Akemi threw her hands in the air, starting to get slightly frustrated with the track the conversation was headed down.

"Kakazu, of course." He rubbed his face gently and sighed, pulling himself together. "You're going to pay me for your costliness, understand?"

"What do you mean?" Akemi scrunched up her face and looked at him quizzically.

"Like your food and your half of the water bill. What else?" Kakazu seemed to be getting as annoyed as she was. Akemi scoffed.

"Yeah, fuck that." She stood, plucking a piece of bacon from his plate, and headed back to Hidan. She tugged on his sleeve and rubbed her stomach.

"Honey," she leered, "where's the food?" They walked to the kitchen and Hidan set out cereal for her. He watched her pour it into her bowl and fish around for something. She grabbed about ten sugar packets and dumped them into her bowl along with milk. Akemi took a big spoonful and smiled at him, her cheeks puffing slightly. He laughed lightly and nodded his head to the dining room.

"Kakazu is an asshole," Akemi said between bites. Hidan scoffed.

"Really, I never noticed!" They were the only two left at the table. Everyone else had migrated to the living room in front of the table.

"Okay," Akemi waved her spoon, "tell me who everyone is."

Well you've already met Kakazu, Tobi and Kisame, right?"

"Who was that girl who touched my hair?" Akemi squinted and pointed at the girl. She wasn't very hard to miss with her bright hair.

"That's Konan. She's a little quiet. Kind of a bitch sometimes, too." Hidan pointed to the man with the blonde ponytail. "And that's Deidera."

They spent the next little while talking about everyone in the group. Who they were, what they did.. After a while, Akemi stood and pulled Hidan with her. Something was bothering her and she needed to talk to him. She ran back to his room with Hidan in tow. Once in the room, Akemi jumped on the bed and sat with her legs crossed. She patted the bed and gave a stern look at him. Hidan quirked an eyebrow and sat down.

"Kakuzu said I'm just your whore. Is that true?" Hidan blinked a few times, several emotions crossing over his face. They finally stopped at confusion.

"No?" Akemi frowned and smacked him. "No, no, i meant..uh.. Wait, please, I'm confused. What exactly are you asking me?"

"Do-do you really like me? Or am I just..a toy?" Akemi's eyes misted and she scooted closer. Hidan felt a warm panic rise in his chest and he closed his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head and thought for a while.

"I do like you. A lot, and it's weird. I haven't really felt like this with anyone before.." Hidan waited for her response and was taken by surprise when a pair of lips brushed his neck softly. Akemi brought her arms up and wrapped them over his shoulders, tilting her head and kissing his neck slowly. he smiled and caught her chin, leaning down and looking into her eyes.

"I like you, too," smiled Akemi. Hidan dipped his chin and kissed her, slowly leaving a trail of kisses along her cheek and to her lips. Akemi met his with hers and brushed her lips over his softly. Hidan let her tease him for a little, but soon her pushed into her. He picked her up and set her on his lap, running his hand over her soft skin.

"Hidan!.." Akemi gasped. She groaned and leaned into him, grinding her hips against his crotch slowly. Hidan growled and bit the crook of her neck, sucking it and forming a bruise.

"Hidan~!" sang a voice down the hall. Hidan sighed and dropped his hands, defeated. Akemi climbed off his lap and watched him walk out the door. She flopped down on the bed, flinging her arms over her head and blowing a long puff of air out her mouth.

"What just happened?"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**So, what do you guys want to happen next? Any ideas? Let me know please!**


	5. Gone

**Hey-hey! What's up y'all?**

**SkittyPuffPuff: *cranks up the A/C* better? :P**

**Guest: Please don't worry about being rude! I can take it, promise! I asked your opinion and you gave it to me :)**

**tha Hidanfreak: Haha why thank you! You have an awesome username btw ;D**

**(~^_^)~**

Akemi lay on the bed for a while, smiling to herself and playing with the hem of her shirt idly. She listened to the screaming voice of Hidan and the whimper of Tobi. Poor thing. She sighed and rolled over, falling to the floor and crawling on her hands and knees. She poked her head through the door frame and screamed down to the kitchen.

"Hidan! Leave Tobi alone!" There was a frustrated sigh and a loud stomping of feet. Akemi shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Kemi-sama!" Tobi shouted gleefully to her. Akemi giggled and rose to her feet. She greeted the steaming Hidan in the door and tugged his sleeve.

"Hidan, let's go shopping!" Akemi didn't wait for his answer. She had already shoved past him and skipped down the hall, headed to the front door. Hidan ran after her and looped his arm in hers, making Akemi blush lightly.

"For what?" he asked, stepping outside and breathing deeply. Akemi shrugged her shoulders and started to jog.

"I don't really care. I just want to be outside again.." Hidan cringed slightly. He chased after her and saw tears streaking her cheeks.

"Hey! Akemi, what's wrong? Did I say something?" He touched her cheek lightly and she turned away, folding her arms and giving a miserable laugh.

"Is..Is it bad that I miss being homeless?" Akemi's shoulders sagged and her pride melted. She began sobbing into her hands quietly. Hidan bit his lip and tried to decide how he could help.

"Do you not like living with us?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly. 'Maybe she didn't like what we did after all..' he thought, feeling his heart drop. Akemi shook her head.

"No, no, I do. I just don't know why I'm here." She laughed bitterly and started walking again. "You know, there's a reason I was on the streets when Kisame found me. Nobody wanted me, and nobody wants me now. You should just go home and leave me."

"Who said nobody wanted you?" Hidan grabbed her shirt and pulled her into his arms. She struggled but he tightened his grip and forced her to stop. She sniffed and cast her eyes sullenly to the ground. "Akemi, I want you. I_ need_ you. I don't think I could live without you. You put up with me. Nobody puts up with me." Hidan turned red and cursed to himself silently for being so.. gushy.

"That's such utter bullshit!" she screamed, whipping around and pounding her fist on his chest. Hidan let his silver hair fall over his eyes and stood still while she beat him with her tiny fists. He was, though he wouldn't admit it, crushed by her words. She screamed and sobbed and crumpled into him slightly, but every time he tried to touch her she would peel away.

"Akemi, please. Just come home with me. We can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix! That's not my home! I don't belong there!" Akemi turned and ran. She disappeared into the surrounding woods too fast for Hidan. He called after her but he didn't even hear the sound of her crying. She was..gone.

Hidan chased after her. He darted from tree to tree, listening closely to every little noise. It shook him to his core when he couldn't find her. Hidan screamed and grabbed his hair, smacking his skull with his knuckles. He rocked himself so hard that he fell, tumbling to the ground like a torpedo. Hidan landed with a harsh thump and a loud snap erupted from his rib. He cursed and pushed his showing rib cage back in him and stood shakily.

"Akemi!" he wailed, turning around in feverish circles. "Akemi, where are you!?" He dropped to his knees and let his face fall blank.

This girl had screwed up his whole life. He wasn't quite himself anymore. He cared. He loved. He was kind and now his rude and arrogant self was a mere act he put on for the others. What had she done to him? Maybe, just maybe, her disappearance was for the better. Could she have been trying to help him? But he needed her! No matter how much he tried to deny it, her sweet skin called to him like candy to a child. He loved how she smelled of rose petals and honey; he loved her childish laugh; he loved her kind smile; he loved her.

Yes. He loved her. Hidan, the rude, frighting, indestructible Akatsuki, loved someone. And that someone had straight abandoned him. It scared him that she could have such an effect on him. Nothing moved him. Why was she any different? What in her made him melt like ice in the scornful glare of the sun?

"Stop!" Hidan screamed, clutching his head. He wanted his brain to be quiet. He wanted to take every though of Akemi and burn it. He did NOT love her, nor would he ever. She was just a foolish girl and he was happy that she left. She was right when she called bullshit; he DIDN'T mean anything he said.

But the thoughts persisted. 'You can't hide from the truth,' 'You need her,' 'You meant every word you ever uttered to her,' 'You are nothing without her.'

And then, at the peek of his war, Hidan was unconcious.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Akemi skidded to sudden halt, a feeling in her gut screaming for her to turn and run back to him. She wiped her face and smiled, spinning on her heel. Someone stood behind her. Her mouth fell open and a small squeak tumbled out before a fierce hand came crashing down onto her skull, knocking her out cold. She was swallowed in threatening darkness. Akemi tried to scream for Hidan, but no sound came out. She felt like she was floating and it took over, overwhelming her.

The person scooped up her limp body and bolted away, jumping to the trees and skirting away so fast that he appeared as a blur. They were gone just in time to avoid the gaze of a furious Akatsuki, screaming and pounding the tree branches.

"Akemi!"

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**WOAH! Shit just got serious!**

**Tell me what you thought! I really do love hearing opinions :D**


	6. Green Eyes

**HI! Sorry about the delay! Been a busy past couple of days. But school is finally out, so I should be able to post quicker. Hopefully. :P**

**Watch out! Eventful chapter ahead! DRAMA WARNING!**

**(~^_^)~**

Akemi awoke to darkness. She tried to lick her lips and felt cloth blocking her tongue. Akemi squirmed and felt a coarse rope binding her arms and legs to a very uncomfortable chair. She panicked and wriggled furiously, screaming despite her ties. Heavy footsteps rushed into the room and stopped before her. The person reached out and pulled the cloth from her eyes and mouth.

"Quiet.." The figure before her had no mouth. There was a mask with bars strapped over his lower face and it showed only a dark hole where his lips should be. His eyes were a light shade of orange, glinting in the dim light. He smiled wickedly and pressed his barred face against hers and shoved a long and slimy tongue down her throat. Akemi screamed and tried to struggle, but he reached out and squeezed her neck hard. She sputtered and grimaced.

He pulled back and licked his dark hole, laughing and pulling the cloths back over her eyes and mouth. Akemi waited till she heard his footsteps fade before bursting into quiet sobs. She choked and struggled to breathe as she continued to heave.

Akemi sat there in darkness, alone and terrified, for what felt like hours. Finally, another pair of footsteps sauntered into the room. Akemi tilted her head meekly towards the person and jumped when his hand grasped her chin. She closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

"Young lady," the man began, tightening his grip on her chin, "it has come to our attention that you, of all people, have skills that we need." Her blind was removed to reveal a tall man with piercing green eyes. He stared at her hard and made her whimper.

"Mmmm.." Akemi moaned, a sickening feeling rising in her gut.

"Now, these skills are unique. We've been observing you for a long time now, and then, POOF! You were off of our radar." Akemi's eyes widened in shock. They had been watching her? Who was 'they'? "So imagine how happy we were to find you again!

"Listen closely now: We need your abilities. And we WILL have them." The man stood straight and tugged on his shirt professionally. The corner of his lip creaked upwards into a sly grin, showing his white teeth. Akemi wiggled, sweat starting to gather on her brow.

"You don't need to worry, though. The procedure will only hurt for a few days, and then you'll be dead!" He paused and scratched his stubble, "But I have heard it feels a bit like being dipped in hot oil. I guess we'll just have to see, right?" Akemi screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs till her throat burned. And the man just watched.

Two very large men walked into the room and promptly groped her. One of them held her down while the other undid her ties. Akemi tried to kick one of them but the other held her feet together and nearly crushed them in the process. They lifted her up and carried her to another room. A room filled with blood and horrifying instruments with points and blades. Akemi felt her head go light and she bowed slightly in their grip. The two pushed her against a wall and chained her limbs to it with heavy steel cuffs. With that, they exited the room and a left Akemi to wonder which object would be the death of her.

(^_^)(^-^)(^_^)

Hidan awoke on the couch with a concerned Tobi looking down on him. Hidan growled and smacked him in the face.

"Yikes! Tobi is sorry, Hidan-sama! Tobi just wanted to help!"

"Where's Akemi?" Hidan spat, sitting up and looking around the room. Tobi twiddled his thumbs and backed up a good few feet.

"I..I didn't find her.." Hidan leapt from the couch, felt his body grow heavy, and collapsed back down.

"How long have i been out?" he groaned. Tobi shrugged.

"About a day?"

"WHAT?! AND YOU HAVEN'T SENT A SEARCH PARTY OUT FOR AKEMI?! YOU MOTHERFUCKER I'LL KILL YOU!" And with that, Tobi ran from the room crying.

(2 Days Later)

Akemi had her head bowed and her eyes closing slowly. She interrupted from almost-sleep by a the click-clack of heightened shoes on cement. The man who's name she still didn't know waltzed into the room. He had a bucket of water in one hand. Akemi gasped and turned her head just in time to avoid ice water splashing in her face.

"I bet you're hungry!" The man said. Akemi nodded weakly. "That's too bad. You have to be nearly dead for this to work."

"F-for..what?.." The cloth had been removed from her mouth yesterday, but the option to speak wasn't very much useful. The man sighed and pulled up a chair.

"I supposed I could tell you what's going on exactly." He sat down and folded his hands before beginning "You have a special way of altering peoples moods and thoughts. Your very presence can change a person completely." He smiled slightly. "Thankfully, it doesn't work on me.

"Anyways, that ability is actually in your blood. So, what we're going to do is peel off most of your skin and drain you. Simple, yes?" Akemi's head snapped up and she pushed herself off the wall, frantically squirming. A feeble cry screeched out her mouth. The man chuckled and pushed her back forcefully.

"W-why do, you want, w-want this?!" Akemi muttered, feeling his warm hand on her shoulder and hating it.

"There's a group of murders. With your blood, we could go after them and change them. Your blood could actually will them into giving in and letting us, well, kill them." A hot pain erupted in Akemi's stomach. She felt an overwhelming surge of anger and words burst from her mouth.

"Don't you DARE touch Hidan! He's good! He wouldn't- he, oh.." Akemi suddenly fell silent, following the mans gaze. He was looking at a rather intimidating machine in the corner. He shrugged and quickly produced a knife from his pocket. Forcefully and without warning, he jabbed her in the shoulder where his hand was moments before. Akemi screamed and felt hot blood trickle down her. The pain was intense, too intense for her to handle.

"I think it would be wise for you to remain silent," he whispered into her ear, licking her cheek and cackling. He brought his arm back and threw a hard blow into her ribs, making her spit blood. She felt something crack and stab her insides roughly. Akemi groaned and went limp, willing the pain to stop. He brought his knee up and nailed her in the crotch. Akemi winced and spit up more blood. She growled and spat in his face, earning her a blow to the jaw. She felt it break and did everything in her power not to scream. Finally, black snakes crawled across her vision and she felt herself go unconscious.

"Good night, princess," the man purred, stroking her cheek and smiling.

(^_^)(^-^)(^_^)

**OMFG WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Again, really sorry about the delay. I will try to get on top of posting more often! Thanks for reading, PLEASE tell me what you thought!**


	7. Dirt

**Five days. That's not too bad, right? I tried. I really did. Don't kill me :s**

**I had a little trouble with this chapter, but I think it turned out okay :) What do you guys think, da?**

**(~^_^)~**

Hidan swiped his hand across his brow and sighed, looking up at the glaring sun. He tugged on his clothes awkwardly and continued to bound through the trees, scanning the ground for any signs of Akemi. A voice called from behind him.

"Hidan, I don't think this is the right way to look for her.." Konan hurried next to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards. Hidan stopped, his shoulders sagging and his face hidden by a mat of silver hair.

"Why did she leave?" Hidan's voice was small and alone; it shocked Konan slightly. She shook her head and did her best to comfort him by patting his back lightly.

"I only met her the once. I wouldn't know." Konan paused and glanced at the sun through the trees wearily. "Hidan, you really shouldn't be out in this heat yet. Let's go back before you-"

"I can take care of myself, Konan! I'm not a fucking child!" Hidan's head snapped up, revealing his angry glinting eyes. Konan sighed. She bowed her head and took off back to the base. Hidan wiped his brow again and pressed on, jumping down to the ground.

Hidan looked for hours, searching for any signs of her. Akemi had been missing for several days, but that did no burden on his tracking skills. He bent down and examined and disturbed patch of dirt. The grass had been kicked up and the dirt scuffed, like there was a slight struggle. Hidan's pulse increased; this was close to where Akemi had ran!

A confident tug at the corner of his mouth made Hidan stand, puffing his chest in pride. He had her, all he had to do now was follow the tracks. Hidan looked to the branches, searching for marks like in the dirt. He saw one on the branch above him and was about to investigate when a though occurred to him.

The dirt showed signs of struggle. Akemi had struggled. Akemi couldn't climb through the trees like he could, either. Hidan's breath hitched. Something had happened; something bad. Hidan bolted, following the scuffed branches in a furious panic. His head snapped from side to side, hoping he would see her laying at the foot of a tree or smiling and waving him over.

Then the scuffs stopped. A small stream opened up before him, trickling down from a slight bump in the landscape. Hidan leapt down and walked cautiously to the hill, circling it in confusion. The tracks stopped here, but this was just a mound of dirt. Hidan climbed back into the trees and crouched, narrowing his purple eyes at the mound. He felt ridiculous waiting, but it was the only thing he could think to do.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Akemi blinked awake, the sound of the chains smothering her hope. She lifted her head and groaned at the aching stiffness in her joints. A low hum chorused through the halls, bouncing off the cement walls and ringing in her ears. Akemi cocked her head and pulled against her restraints nervously. People scurried past her door and made the panic in her gut rise to her throat.

"Hello? What's going on? Hey!" The halls went dead, not a single person paying any attention to her. The humming stopped and, for a brief moment, everything was still. Then the building began to rumble.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Hidan stirred on his branch, his knees starting to creak. He was about to jump down when something odd happened. The mound began to shake. It rumbled quietly and sank slowly into the ground, opening up a small hole. Stairs poked up from it, and a dim light blinked on. There was sound of gears clicking, and then everything stopped. Hidan blinked in confusion and climbed further up the tree, holding his breath.

The gears clicked again and it sounded like a large door was being swung open. Hidan pressed his back into the rough bark and watched as several people in tight black clothes rushed out, darting across the ground and headed in the direction he had come from. 'What the fuck is going on?..' he thought, waiting for more people. When none came, and the sounds of feet on the ground were long gone, Hidan lowered himself and crept towards the stairs.

Hidan jogged down them quickly, his nose twitching in anticipation. Is this where the scuffs had gone? Hidan pushed open the heavy door slowly and slipped inside. He hurriedly turned the corner and followed the smell of blood. Two voices spoke up from a room at the end of a long hall.

"Where did everyone go?" Hidan felt himself slow, his eyebrows knitting together as he searched for a place to hide. Why did that voice sound familiar?

"There was a nin spotted in the forest not too far from here. She is one of them who we're looking for." There was a rough edge that slithered into the man's voice when he spoke. A slight clang of chains and a whimper caught Hidan's attention.

"Was there anyone else with her?" The girl's voice sounded rushed; desperate. Hidan didn't wait for the other's response. He knew they were talking about Konan. Hidan smirked as he tiptoed away, knowing those weak few couldn't possibly handle Konan. She may not be as strong as him, or even close to his power, but she could handle them easily.

There was rustle of chain and the sound of boots suddenly rushing forward. A high scream burst from the room and the distinct sound of flesh being ripped followed. Hidan's head snapped up. Something clicked in his head and he felt his stomach drop. Akemi. It was Akemi in there.

"No! Stop, please! Get that away from me!" The chains clanked faster and Akemi let out more screams, sobbing hysterically.

"I promise it'll only hurt for a few days!" said the man, laughing manically. Hidan stood, a tight grip on his chest. His eyes widened in horror. For once in his life, Hidan didn't know what he was supposed to do.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Reviewer's choice! What will Hidan do?!**

**1) your idea!**

**2) your idea!**

**3) your idea!**

**I'm actually kinda stuck, so I need some help. Please tell me what you guys want Hidan to do, PLEASE. I am in desperate need of you guys! I need two or three ideas for the next chapter..**

**Oh, and thanks for all the feedback :) I really appreciate all the follows and favs, they make me so happeh :3**

**~doodle**


	8. Holes

**This chapter is for WarFlower and Russia because both of them are awesome, and the idea is from WarFlower :) Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't bother to go over this one a million times like I usually do :P**

**(~^_^)~**

Hidan grit his teeth. He swung his scythe round front and began to smile wickedly, charging ahead quickly and silently. Hidan was almost taken aback by the sight before him. He didn't expect to see so many strange machines and so much blood all in one room. It took him a moment to regain himself.

Instantly his eyes locked on to Akemi, pinned against the wall and held with chains. A short man in ratty clothes with rugged green hair held a long knife in his meaty hands, dragging it across her skin. Hidan stood in horror as Akemi's face twisted in pain. Her eyes squeezed closed even tighter as she screamed. Hidan gripped his scythe and stepped forward, bringing the blade to the man's neck.

"Hello," said Hidan coolly. The man didn't even have time to scream. Hidan ripped the blade backwards. There was a thunk and blood splattered as the man's head hit the ground. His body fell with a sickening squelch.

"Hidan! You..Oh god, that's disgusting!.." Akemi's eyes opened and quickly closed again. She smiled despite it and let her body relax. "But, thanks, I guess?"

"Sorry. I just sorta' did it without thinking, really. Um," Hidan slashed at her chains and set her down gently, "There. Shit! Akemi, what happened to your shoulder?!" Hidan bent and gawked at a black hole stained in blood. The surrounding skin had swelled and turned a nasty black, as well.

"I was stabbed. I-I think it's infected. Is it really that bad?"

"Did this asshat stab you!? I should kill him again just for hurting you!" Hidan screamed, his face turning a deep and furious red. Akemi shook her head and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"No, it wasn't him. He isn't the guy in charge in here.. I haven't seen him in a while either, so we have to be careful. He could be anywhere and we wouldn't know it!" Akemi ran her hand over her stomach and cringed. "Just take me home, okay?"

Hidan nodded and started to walk forward. Akemi took a step and gasped, her legs failing and sending her to the ground in a heap. She landed on the man's limp body and nearly had a heart attack.

"Akemi!" Hidan rushed back and picked her up, cradling her in his arms like a baby. Akemi gripped his robe weakly and looked up at him with wide eyes. A tear fell down her cheek and caressed her chin feebly.

"I'm dying," she whispered. Her breath hitched as Hidan tensed. He started walking and pet her hair gently.

"I won't let you die."

"Hidan, I'm sorry.. I was rude, and I know it hurt you." Akemi nuzzled her head into his chest and sniffled miserably.

"No, I shouldn't have let you go. This is my fault. All of it. If you die, it'll be because of me." Hidan's face was shielded by his hair, but Akemi didn't need to see it to know he was fighting himself inside.

"But that won't happen. You said you wouldn't let it, right?"

Hidan smiled faintly, "Right."

Down the twisted hall, at the third to last door on the right, sat a man in a dark room filled with screens. He gave a weird chortling laugh(kukukuku) and straightened his suit. "I've waited a long time for you, I can wait a little longer. Once you come outside again, you're all mine." The screens flickered as the pair opened the heavy door and dashed away. He laughed again when the screens blinked out.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"It's Hidan-sempai! And he has Kemi-sama with him!" Tobi exclaimed, running back to the den. Everyone rushed to their feet and barged past the childish man, casuing him to squeal and duck for cover.

"Hidan! Wherever you- HOLY HELL WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Kisame ran forward and scooped her from his arms. Hidan collapsed against the wall and pointed at her shakily.

"She lost a lot of blood, someone help her.." Half the group went with Kisame, muttering and wringing their hands. Sasori, Kakazu, Deidera, and Zetsu stayed with him.

"You look a bit shaken, Hidan." Sasori bent and offered a hand awkwardly. Hidan pushed himself up and starting walking to his room slightly wobbly. Kakazu stood behind him and slung Hidan's arm around his shoulder, placing his arm around his waist for support

"Even if you are immortal, you still seem to get hurt," he said gruffly. His actions took Hidan, and everyone else for that matter, by surprise, but nonetheless he leaned into his partner and walked with him.

They passed the dining room, where everyone was huddled around the table. Akemi lay in the middle, groaning and writhing slightly. Hidan panicked and spoke up.

"Aren't you going to do anything, you bastards!? She's hurt, help her!" Kakazu pulled him back and urged him forward. Konan stepped forward.

"There isn't much we can do. It's infected very badly, and the outcomes don't look good, either." Hidan stopped. He turned and studied Konan closely. Upon seeing no sighs of battle, Hidan sighed.

"By the way, there was a group of guys chasing after you earlier."

"I know. I killed them." Hidan's eyes widened briefly. He chuckled to himself, 'I knew they couldn't take her. She doesn't even look like she fought.' Just then, Akemi screamed. Tobi jumped backwards, his hands in the air.

"Tobi is sorry! He just wanted to touch the hole!(that's what she said)" Everyone snapped their attention to him. He whimpered and shrunk. "Tobi is sorry.." Konan sighed and lifted Akemi gently. She walked over to Kakazu and nodded, heading to Hidan's room.

Hidan hobbled after her. He turned into his room and studied Konan placing her on his bed. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" he said, leaning into Kakuzu again.

"Kakazu's room is right next door. You can sleep with him." Both men tensed at her words.

"With-"

"This idiot?"

Hidan snapped. "I'm not an idiot! You are!" Konan glared at the two, her eyes glinting in rage. Kakazu backed up and carried Hidan to his room. he plunked him down unceremoniously and left without a word.

"Fuck you too, bastard.." mumbled Hidan. He laid his head back and sighed before drifting to sleep.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

**Okay. Tell me what you though :D**


	9. Locks

**Short chapter. Sorry.**

Hidan was jolted awake by a high moaning scream. He launched himself out of bed, ignoring the stiffness in his bones. Hidan rushed to the door, turning the knob furiously.

"ASSHOLES! WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?! MOTHERFUCKERS, YOU DICKSTICKS BETTER LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! SHE NEEDS ME!.." he screamed, pounding his fists on the door and ramming into it with his shoulder. Suddenly the door burst open, knocking him off his feet and landing several feet away. Kisame scurried into the room and climbed on top of him, pinning him down.

"What Akemi needs is not up to you! Konan is working on her; we can't have you screaming! It might kill her." Kisame pushed down at the last part for emphasis. Hidan stopped squirming and gawked up at the man.

"Kill her?" He sounded soft, like a child.

"She's not awake yet, so she can't defend herself from anything. The amount of stress your yelling would cause her is enough to force her body to shut down, trying to keep her safe. If that happens, she'll die.*" Kisame watched Hidan's face shift for a few minutes before climbing off him carefully.

"So..I might've killed her?" Hidan sat up, the corners of his mouth twitching downward.

"Konan has her. She'd fine right now; just don't do it again." Hidan looked at the ground and nodded. There was a moment of silence between them. Without warning, Hidan lunged forward. He wrapped his arms around Kisame and pushed his head into his friends chest. Kisame's jaw dropped.

"I can't lose her, Kisame. I can't." Kisame's eye twitched. He wriggled slightly and nodded.

"Hidan, you need to listen to what I'm about to say," he looked down as he spoke, picking his words carefully. "Akemi..Akemi can't stay here." Hidan immediately peeled away. His face was red with anger.

"What do you mean," he said through gritted teeth. Kisame sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"People are looking for her. They want her so they can get us. It's not safe. She has to leave." Kisame folded his hands and looked down, hiding the fact that he was torn up over this.

"But she can't leave!" Hidan's voice was reduced to a whisper. "She's sick!"

"She'll be better soon. As soon as she is, she's leaving. It's decided." Kisame's voice went cold as a slight edge crawled into it. "Do not argue with me, Hidan. This is how it is."

"I'm going with her-"

"No. She can survive on her own."

"You saw what they did to her! She was-"

"Do not argure with me, Hidan!" hissed Kisame. He grabbed his sword out of habit and swung it around, holding it in front of Hidan's head. Hidan smirked.

"I'm immortal."

"Even so, you feel pain nonetheless!" That struck Hidan for some reason. He backed down slightly and sighed.

"Kisame..I don't want her to leave." When Hidan looked up again, Kisame was already standing at the door with his back toward him. He slung his sword around his back again and stood in silence.

"Our lives are more important than hers." Something in his voice changed. He went rigid and seemed almost reluctant to say it. But Hidan didn't notice. He didn't see the pained look, and he didn't feel the ache in Kisame's heart when he spoke.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

*** = dunno if any of that is true, but it seemed like it would shut up Hidan so I said it**

**Yup. so.. tell me what you thought. Bye**


End file.
